A Long Journey Home
by Jennaya
Summary: War brings hardship, pain, and loss, and when you lose the war even more hardship, pain, and loss. On the rarest of occasions joy. One shot


A Long Journey Home

By

Jennaya

DISCLAIMER:

All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of CBS and Ryscher Entertainment. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

* * *

Gertrude Linkmeyer sighed as she finishing the lunch dishes. Lottie had called earlier stating she was coming by this afternoon. Gertrude loved her two grandchildren, but hadn't slept well for days so didn't have the energy to play with them. Dreams of her husband who went missing in action on the Russian Front kept waking her in the middle of the night bringing great pain and sorrow. Emotions she was extremely acquainted with even before the war.

Mist formed in her eyes as she remembered Otto, the love of her life. They met as teenagers at a town picnic while he visited family; she was fourteen and he a year older. He was so shy, stuttering while trying to talk to her. His eyes captivated her, finding herself lost in them many times over the years. She knew that spring day they'd marry. She wasn't a girl that turned heads, but Otto wasn't a boy all the girls drooled over either, although she thought him handsome. Three years later on an early summer day, they walked down the aisle starting their married life.

A year and half later, their first bundle of joy Azzo arrived named after Otto's father. He had his father's captivating eyes, which brought her great joy. She knew they would serve her son well as he grew into a man. Two years later Lottie was born and their family was complete. Although she wanted more children, it wasn't meant to be for them. The children came down with chicken pox which Otto caught and became very ill. And after his recovery, they discovered he'd never have any more children.

Both Otto and Albert served in the military gaining rank at an unprecedented speed in pre-war Germany working out to be stationed at the same base. One hot summer afternoon, Gertrude and Berta, Albert's wife, took all the cousins and went to the local swimming area of the river. A sudden storm formed causing a torrential downpour sweeping Wolfgang, Albert's youngest child away. Azzo, only twelve years old, jumped into the water racing to save Wolfgang. He managed to get the boy to safety, but before he could get out of the water himself, a swift current pulled him into deeper water. Azzo couldn't get out and they found his body three miles down the river the next day. Devastated, Gertrude thought she'd never recover from the loss of her baby boy. Otto and Lottie helped her to slowly start living again. Albert, grateful his son survived, feeling immense guilt that his sister lost her only son saving his son, dedicated his life to ensure hers was as easy as possible.

War loomed unavoidably in the future, the men preparing in ways she feared. Her husband made Oberst a year before her brother, and when they invaded Poland, he made General. She was proud of him, but war still terrified her. So many mothers would lose sons and that pain continued to run deep in her heart. Soon Hitler declared war on Russia, and Otto was chosen to lead the attack expecting a quick win. She begged her husband not to go, to send someone else in his stead, but it was his duty and the assignment a great honor. To this day, she could still see in her mind's eye how handsome he was in his uniform as he kissed her goodbye on the doorstep of their house promising to return to her one day.

Albert made General shortly after Otto left for Stalingrad; she attended the promotion ceremony meeting Hitler in person for the second time. The Führer commented how proud she should be of Otto. She smiled and politically correctly agreed, all the while terror held her heart for his safety. A few short weeks later, her brother showed up at her door, the redness in his eyes delivering the news before his words. She screamed as he tried to comfort her, and stayed with her for days until she could function. Every night he came by or called to check on her until the end of the war.

The stress of the war, and caring for his sister became more than he could handle, so his proposal was she marry one of the Colonels in his command. Hoping a romance would blossom, Albert dragged her to every POW camp in his district. She became his personal secretary to supplement the meager widow's stipend. Albert didn't understand she was a one-man woman and her heart didn't have room for someone new. Besides, Otto was only reported as missing so she held out hope he'd return.

Her brother's demand she remarry became so intolerable that she finally agreed to marry a Major to keep the peace.* She had a plan and demanded the engagement party be held at Stalag 13, knowing how to place the right type of pressure on Klink and Hogan; they'd come up with some way to destroy the relationship. Albert wasn't the only schemer in the family; the two Colonels helped her out of the upcoming nuptials without realizing her true intent. She always thought she should have sent them a thank you gift, but never could find an acceptable way.

The war ended as she feared it would before it began and Germany was once more at the mercy of the world. Fortune stood with her as she'd been able to keep the home where she raised her family. The war crimes trial she thought had been mostly a joke, a way to humiliate Germany even more. Her brother received a lighter sentence than other Generals did, although grateful she never understood why. He wouldn't discuss the details when released from prison. Klink didn't serve anytime, which surprised her as much as her brother's sentence. Perhaps if what Albert said was true about the Allies in the camp, Colonel Hogan had something to do with keeping Klink out of prison. Klink moved back to his hometown once released from Allied custody; she's never seen him again only hoping he found someone with whom to share his life. Albert died two years ago of a heart attack, making her the sole survivor of her generation and the oldest living member of her family.

She walked through the house ensuring nothing was lying around that might endanger two rambunctious kids. The doorbell rang drawing her out of her thoughts.

Opening the door, a man stood on the doorstep taking her breath away. The years hadn't been kind to him; his clothing nearly fell off of a frame that had once been vibrant and muscular, was now not much more than skin and bones. His hair, once dark and thick, was now gray and thin with a noticeable receding hairline. His mouth had always been in a smile before now showed cracked and drawn lips. His smile, although still beautiful, revealed most of his teeth had rotted away from lack of care. _His eyes_. She'd know those captivating eyes anywhere even shining brightly with mist.

Otto.

Her beloved Otto stood at the front door nearly a decade and a half after he'd left.

They fell into each other's embrace shaking with tears and joy. She never dreamed she'd ever see him again, although there were rumors Russia would release the last of the German prisoners of war**.

"I told you I'd come home to you," his voice full of love. Their lips met in a tender passionate kiss. Holding his wife's hand, he walked into the home he thought he'd never see again.

The world disappeared to her parents except for each other; Lottie quietly placed her father's small bag inside the front door and pulled it closed. Wiping at tears of joy, she walked back to the car in which her husband waited. Tomorrow she would bring the children over to meet their grandfather. Tonight was for her parents, lovers becoming reacquainted after years of separation, where love still shined brightly.

Finish

* * *

* Episode – Kommandant Gertrude

** The last prisoners were released in 1956


End file.
